Everyone Loves a Play Here and There
Everyone Loves a Play Here and There is a Devon and Trenton episode from season 4. In this episode, Sorrento executes his play in the Fuud Faktery. Plot The mailman goes to the Fuud Faktery with a letter for Sorrento, who's not at his post. Devon sees this, and inflates some balloons, shapes them into Sorrento's form, and stands at the cash register, impersonating his co-worker. Sorrento's nose blows up, but he gives him the letter anyways, and runs out. The balloons pop, waking up Sorrento, who was asleep under the register. When he sees the letter he becomes jubilant, and Devon joins the cheer. Lenon comes out and asks what Sorrento's so happy about. Sorrento tells him his script was accepted and that he quits. He walks to the front door, reading his letter. However, when he learns his script was not accepted, he turns around and returns to his post. Devon gives him the idea to perform the play at the Fuud Faktery. Lenon refuses to allow it at first, but when Devon says he can charge customers double for the show, Lenon goes for it, but with one warning: if so much as one Ulti-meat Burger is late, he'll shut it down. Devon suggests the event be called "Sorrento's Singing and Eating Event", even though Sorrento says there is no singing. Despite this, Lenon loves it. The Fuud Faktery holds auditions for parts, and a long line of people await their role. When they learn they won't be paid, they make a hasty retreat. All that's left is Devon, whom Sorrento dejectedly says has all the other parts. That night, people head to the Fuud Faktery for Sorrento's play. When the curtains rise, the cashier's post is replaced with a cardboard version and Sorrento recites his lines. Trenton comes along and asks for an Ulti-meat Burger. Sorrento shoos him away, but Lenon pops out from the window and reminds Sorrento of his warning. Sorrento delivers the order to the table, reciting lines which criticize the customers and the food. Sorrento returns to the stage, when a customer wants a refill. Sorrento shouts at him, but Lenon orders him to fulfill the customer's request. Sorrento walks over with a bucket of soda and splashes it on the customer. When Sorrento returns to the stage, a customer wants ketchup on his patty, and Squidward squirts him with the condiment. Lenon again reminds Sorrento of his warning, to which Sorrento calls Lenon his "skinflint boss". Lenon is about to get angry, but Sorrento tells him it's part of the play. Trivia/Errors *Things thrown at Sorrento and Devon: **cups of soda **fries **a slice of pepperoni pizza **a roast chicken **a hot dog **a baseball **a sandal **a banana peel **a plate **a shrunken Marky **a shoe **a bottle **a drumstick with a bite taken out of it **a spoon **a walking cane **and finally, the anchor *Devon puts only five burgers on the grill, but when they are burnt, there are ten. *The plot of this episode is very similar to that of Culture Shock from SpongeBob SquarePants. Both involve: **An employee hosting an event at the restaurant that he works at **The act being hated **The patrons throwing food at him **And the employer expecting another show due to the success